There are many screwdrivers available on the market that allow users to change bits so that the screwdriver can be used with various types of screws. Many of these screwdrivers allow for storage of the bits within the screwdriver so that the unused bits are easily available and are less likely to be misplaced.
Other screwdrivers not only store the bits not in use, but also allow the user to put a bit into position in the chuck without removing the bit from the screwdriver. Such screwdrivers offer additional convenience and make it difficult for the user to lose a bit. One example of such a screwdriver is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,384 to Cluthe.